


Light My Way

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sirius' birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: A week after being disowned from his family, it's Sirius' birthday. And Remus wants to make sure he has a good day.





	Light My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes_and_ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my lovely friend Ash!

Remus sat in the common room along with James and Peter when the portrait hole was swung open and Sirius entered, face blank and knuckles bleeding. He slumped down next to Remus on the sofa. Remus inhaled deeply and took Sirius' hands, performing a healing spell on his cuts, saying nothing. Sirius leaned his head on Remus' shoulder, breathing unevenly.

 

"What happened?" Remus asked.

 

"Met some Slytherins in the way," he replied.

 

"Did you get detention?" Remus asked.

 

"No," Sirius said shortly. "I am going to sleep." He got up and walked away without another word. 

 

James ran a hand through his hair. "God. I hate this," he groaned. 

 

"Do you think tomorrow will be better?" Peter asked.

 

Remus sighed. "I hope so. We can't let him be like this on his birthday," he said miserably.

 

It all had began on 27th October, one week prior. They all were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when the Black Family owl had came flying along with the other owls and landed in front of Sirius. 

 

Since Sirius had ran away from his abusive family in the summer, he hadn't heard from them.

 

Sirius had frozen for a moment before opening the letter. Remus didn't know what the exact words were because Sirius had burned the letter in his hands just after reading it and stormed off the Great Hall. 

 

Later, when the four of them were sitting in their dorm, Sirius had broken the silence by muttering, "They disowned me. Blew me off the family tree." He had said it with an air of nonchalance, pretending like it was nothing, like it didn't matter to him, but Remus had heard the pain in his voice. And that had ripped his heart because he wanted to make it better, wanted Sirius to be happy, wanted to hold him, wanted to tell him that he was the bravest person Remus had ever met, wanted to tell him that he loved him. But he never had the courage to do that.

 

Since that letter, Sirius had been different. He didn't talk much, his laugh was hallow, a fake mask over the pain, his grin was strained and his smile never reached his eyes. His eyes seemed to have lost their brightness, filled with agony. He snapped at almost everyone, got into fights with Slytherins when they teased him. 

 

The Sirius that Remus knew and fell in love with was drifting away, lost in the fake mask of emotions. He wanted nothing more than to help Sirius. 

 

"Let's just hope things change tomorrow," James said.

 

Remus managed a smile. "I am going to sleep now. Goodnight," he said and went up into the dorm. 

 

The curtains of Sirius' bed were shut. Remus walked to his bed and kneeled down, pulling out a perfectly wrapped box from under the bed. Tomorrow was Sirius' birthday and Remus was going to make sure that it would be a great day. He would at least try to make Sirius happy.

 

He heard shuffling from Sirius' bed and quickly put the box back under his own bed. He slipped under his covers. "Goodnight, Pads," he said.

 

"Goodnight, Moony," Sirius' voice was thick with emotions. 

 

Remus picked up the Muggle alarm cloak that Lily had given him in fifth year and set the alarm for ten minutes before midnight.

 

\---

 

As the alarm rang, Remus woke up, groggily rubbing his eyes. He got up from his bed and walked to Sirius'. He opened the curtains and gently shook Sirius' shoulders. "Sirius, wake up," he said in a hushed voice.

 

Sirius opened his eyes, blinking at Remus sleepily. "Wha' happened?" 

 

".. There's something I want to show you," Remus replied. 

 

Sirius looked really confused but he nodded and got up. 

 

"Come on," Remus said, walking towards the window. 

 

"We are going out on the roof?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus nodded and they made their way outside. Remus sat down on the roof and Sirius followed him. 

 

"Now, can I ask what are we doing here?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus shrugged. "The stars are really beautiful at this time... It's nice to sit here and gaze at them and.. wait a second-" He got up and entered the dorm, picking up the present from under the bed and went out again. He sat down next to Sirius and held out the present. "Happy Birthday, Padfoot." 

 

"It's my birthday," Sirius breathed out. "I.. I had forgotten about it.. because of-" he drifted off.

 

"You're getting James' and Peter's gifts later. I gave you this at midnight because at daytime I wouldn't be able to tell you what it is and how it works and you would be confused.. and.. God, I am rambling," he muttered. "Just open it and let's see if you like it," he said, biting his lower lip nervously.

 

Sirius did as told, slowly unwrapping the present. He opened the box and held the gift in his hands.

 

"It's a telescope," Remus stated. "It's a muggle thing and is used to see stars." He carefully showed Sirius how to hold it, while Sirius was looking at it curiously. "You see through this end," he explained and Sirius did so. 

 

"The stars look so big," he exclaimed, turning to Remus. He was smiling. Actually smiling! "This is so awesome." He kept the telescope on the roof before pulling Remus in a hug. Remus' heart melted and he felt unreasonably happy at the fact that he made Sirius happy. "Thank you so much," Sirius said, pulling back. 

 

"Don't mention it." Remus smiled. He shivered slightly.

 

Sirius brow furrowed in worry. "Re, let's go back inside. It's cold here." 

 

They both went inside the dorm. As Remus went into his bed, Sirius kept the box in his trunk, eyes lingering on it. He came to stand next to Remus' bed. "Can I sleep here?" 

 

"Of course," Remus said and shifted to make space for Sirius. They always shared each others bed. It was a habitual thing for them. But, since the letter Sirius hadn't slept in Remus' bed. 

 

A small smile formed on Sirius' lips as he slipped in the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow, staring down into Remus' eyes, gaze intense. "Thank you, Moony." 

 

"Sirius, there's no need to say-" Remus began but Sirius cut him off.

 

"No. There is. From the past week, I've been acting like an absolute asshole and you all still put up with me and tolerated me and made me feel better and now you got this amazing gift.. Thank you for everything."

 

"You're welcome. And you were not acting like an asshole, it's normal that you were sad and acted like that... Just.. don't do this again. When something is bothering you, don't push me away." 

 

Sirius smiled, there was something in his eyes that Remus couldn't grasp. He didn't got to think about it much as Sirius leaned in and pressed his lips to Remus' in a soft kiss. The world zoned out, the feeling of Sirius' lips against his was the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. Was this really happening? Sirius was kissing him?

 

They pulled back after sometime, both breathless. "I.. I love you, Re," Sirius said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

 

Remus' heart was beating madly as he reached out and cupped the side of Sirius' jaw, thumb stroking Sirius' cheek. "I love you too." 

 

Sirius buried his face in the crook of Remus' neck and Remus could feel him smiling against his skin. "Goodnight, Moons," he murmured, breath warm on Remus' neck. 

 

"Goodnight, Padfoot," Remus said. He had to make tomorrow the best birthday for Sirius. 

 

He waited till Sirius fell asleep and slowly got up from the bed. Sirius mumbled incoherently in his sleep, pulling the sheets around him. Remus smiled softly and made his way to the trunk, fiddling with the things in it.

 

\---

 

As Sirius woke up, Remus wasn't besides him. He frowned at the empty side, wondering where Remus was. As he shifted on the bed, his eyes caught a piece of parchment on the pillow. 

 

It was a note from Remus: 'Go to the common room. There's something for you.' Sirius smiled at it, curiosity rising in him. 

 

He went down to the common room, looking around at the tables. He found another parchment on a table under a chocolate frog. Sirius opened the parchment. Another note: 'Go to the seventh floor corridor.' 

 

Sirius made his way out of the common room, taking a bite of the chocolate frog. As the chocolate melted on his tongue, he remembered the kiss, the feeling of Remus' lips against his.

 

Through the whole way, his mind was filled with thoughts of Remus. All the painful thoughts of his family forgotten. 

 

As he reached the corridor, there was a balloon attached to a wall. Inside it, seemed to be another parchment. He popped the balloon and read the note on the parchment. 'I am right here. Find me.' Sirius frowned, looking around at the empty corridor. He paced around, wondering where Remus could be.

 

Suddenly, the wall started to shift and a door appeared in front of him. 'What was happening? Was he dreaming all this?' he wondered as he opened the door and went inside. 

 

The room was filled with candles, giving the room a beautiful orange glow. There were some balloons on the floor. In the middle of the room was a small table and on it was an envelope. He picked it up and took out the letter. A smile formed on his lips as he started reading the letter. 

 

'Dear Sirius,

Happy Birthday, 

I am not really good at expressing my emotions out loud, at least not to you. But I know that I am crazily in love with you-'

 

Sirius' stopped, breath hitching in his throat. Even though at night, Remus had admitted that he loved him, it still made Sirius' breath hitch and his heart do a back flip. He continued reading,

 

'-From the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express, you became such an important part of my life. But the first time when I realized that I loved you more than a friend was when you guys revealed that you had became animagi for me. I was so overwhelmed that you guys did that for me. And then Peter told me that it was your idea and you shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal, like you hadn't changed my whole life. That's when I realized that I loved you. You have always been there for me. You made me believe that I am not a monster.  
I know your life is not perfect but you still make sure that your friends are happy. And now I want to make sure that you are happy. I love you and I will do anything to make you smile. 

Happy Birthday. I hope I could make your day a little better.

Forever Yours

Remus.'

 

Sirius stared at the letter in his hands, eyes filled with tears. There was a shuffling sound to his right and Remus appeared from under the invisibility cloak. 

 

He cupped the side of Sirius' face. "This is kinda the opposite of what I wanted," he said softly.

 

Sirius sniffed and leaned in to kiss Remus. "I love you so much," he murmured against Remus' lips, voice slightly breaking.

 

"I love you too," Remus whispered. "By the way-" Remus pulled back "-We are throwing a party for you at night. Where do you want it? Dorm or common room?" 

 

"Common room," Sirius replied. "So that James and Peter will be in the party and we will have the dorm room all to ourselves." He grinned mischievously at Remus. 

 

Remus let out a surprised laugh. "Okay. Anything you want." 

 

"Anything?" Sirius asked, kissing the corner of Remus' lips.

 

"Anything," Remus replied. 

 

'You kissed me with a heart full of love.  
And as we melted into each other, I knew I was in love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really loved <3 <3


End file.
